onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20190919122209/@comment-2A01:CB19:8AD3:2E00:8C44:27D:7AED:AA95-20190926185539
195.101.153.198 a écrit : 88.139.161.168 a écrit : 195.83.231.74 a écrit : —Next, we have him who’s been call an Emperor for 6 years, the youngest of the four and he’s trusted by his subordinates. Beckman, Roo, and Yasopp...his commanders make a name for themselves one after another. Known for having a high average bounty among the members, the crew with the best balance, a impregnable crew. The leader of “RedHair Pirates”, “RedHair Shanks”!!! Bounty: 4.0489 billion berries!!! Traduction : Ensuite, nous avons celui qui a été appelé empereur pendant 6 ans, le plus jeune des quatre et à qui ses subordonnés ont confiance. Beckman, Roo et Yasopp ... ses commandants se font un nom l'un après l'autre. Connu pour avoir une prime moyenne élevée parmi les membres, l'équipage avec le meilleur équilibre, un équipage imprenable. Le chef de "RedHair Pirates", "RedHair Shanks" !!! Bounty: 4,0489 milliards de baies (Berrys)!!! Shanks s'est fait coupé le bras il y a 12 ans donc par rapport au texte du scan Shanks est devenu Empereur il y a seulement 6 ans si on comprend bien. Mihawk n'a plus combattu Shanks depuis la perte de ce bras donc Mihawk quand il a combattu Shanks celui-ci n'était pas encore Empereur? Donc Mihawk toute les fois où il a combattu Shanks, celui-ci n'était pas encore au summun de sa puissance? Donc le titre de meilleur escrimeur, Mihawk l'aurait eu par défaut? BB avait dit que pour lui les combats entre Shanks et Mihawk ont duré un court laps de temps, mais que les gens en parlent comme une légende. Si Shanks est bel et bien devenu un Yonko il y a seulement 6 ans de cela, ça montre donc toute sa puissance malgré son bras en moins, et qu'il mérite son titre de Yonko des mers. Pour moi les Shichibukai ont le niveau d'un second de Yonko ou d'un commandant. Et on a bien vu comment Luffy ( 1 500 000 de berry svp) a été mit ko par Kaido. Il ne faut pas oublier que les Yonko sont les 4 pirates les plus forts de One Piece, donc ils sont obligatoirement et assurément plus puissants que les Shichibukai. Donc pour moi Shanks > Mihawk logique qui n'a pas de sens Mihawk a garder le titre de shishibukai parce que çà lui facilité son mode de vie il peut agir à sa guise comme garp qui a choisi de rester vice amiral. Parce que si on suit la logique garp vice amiral inférieur à kizaru amiral c'est une belle blague. Mihawk a un statut a part y a aucun pirate dans one piece qui se balade dans grande line dans un rafiot sans navigateur sans médecin sans rien. Si mihawk avait vraiment le niveau shishibukai çà voudrait dire que zoro passe sa vie à atteindre le niveau que luffy a déjà atteint c'est une belle blague. Shanks est probablement plus fort que mihawk mais on va pas se mentir çà a rien avoir avec le fait que mihawk soit un shishibukai les deux doivent être proche en terme de force shanks à probablement l'avantage vis à vis de sa maitrise du haki